


beautiful

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “We’ll have a bit of a busy morning, but I think we’re all set for the party,” Magnus says as one of his arms drapes across Alec’s stomach. His breath tickles Alec’s neck just so, his body is warm and solid against Alec’s, and they fit together so perfectly that Alec loses all other thought for a moment.“Thank you,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead. Magnus hums softly in answer, and they stay like that for a bit, neither of them willing to move.“Do you need to go back to the Institute tonight?”The question is whispered against Alec’s neck, almost casually, but there is the barely there hint of uncertainty, vulnerability even, that makes Alec tighten his hold on Magnus for a second before saying, “The only place I need to be tonight is right here with you.”(set during 2x08)





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

It doesn’t happen during their first morning waking up next to each other, but rather later that same day.

The sun had set a while ago and had made Alec turn on the light in the living room so he could continue reading on the couch. The space is quiet except for the soft sounds of Alec turning pages, or Magnus’ pen scratching across paper. They’d spent the afternoon planning the party, a process made much easier when Alec had mentioned Spain. There’s something very simple, mundane even in the act of planning a party together, making lists and inviting guests, but every time Magnus looks to him for approval on something, or asks an opinion, Alec can’t help put think of his parents, or rather, how he had always saw them as a child. A perfect match, an in sync unit, so much so that words were often unnecessary. Maybe he’s getting ahead of himself, maybe it’s borderline naïve to think he’d found his person, his perfect love, especially on the first try, so he had pushed those thoughts aside and focused on picking out decorations.

The thump of a notebook closing makes Alec look up, and he finds Magnus making his way over to him. Alec puts down the book he’s reading, and Magnus falls into place beside him, pressing against his side as Alec puts an arm around him.

“We’ll have a bit of a busy morning, but I think we’re all set for the party,” Magnus says as one of his arms drapes across Alec’s stomach. His breath tickles Alec’s neck just so, his body is warm and solid against Alec’s, and they fit together so perfectly that Alec loses all other thought for a moment.

“Thank you,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead. Magnus hums softly in answer, and they stay like that for a bit, neither of them willing to move.

“Do you need to go back to the Institute tonight?”

The question is whispered against Alec’s neck, almost casually, but there is the barely there hint of uncertainty, vulnerability even, that makes Alec tighten his hold on Magnus for a second before saying, “The only place I need to be tonight is right here with you.”

Magnus lifts his head up at that, the softest look in his eyes, and then he’s kissing Alec, light and warm, and when their lips part, Magnus leaves only a breath of space between them.

“I suggest we get ready for bed then before I fall asleep in this very spot.”

They move through their routines, fumbling only slightly as they find a rhythm to doing this together, and soon enough, Alec is sitting on Magnus’ bed in a conjured up pair of pajama pants from his own closet. The door leading to the bathroom opens and Magnus steps out in a similar state. The strength and broadness of Magnus’ chest, the curves of the muscles in his arms, the memory of how all of it felt beneath his fingers momentarily distract Alec, and then he looks up to Magnus’ face.

The dark colors around his eyes have been wiped away, as has the rest of his makeup. The front of his hair has fallen over his forehead just barely, looking incredibly soft, making Magnus himself look so much softer. He meets Alec’s eyes and a small smile forms on his face, and Alec smiles back without conscious thought.

“You’re beautiful.”

A breathless laugh escapes Magnus, his eyes still on Alec, not leaving him for a moment as Magnus makes his way to the bed, sitting down opposite Alec. Tentatively, questioningly, Alec lifts up one arm, and at Magnus’ unchanging expression, he places a hand to his cheek, lightly stroking the delicate skin beneath Magnus’ eye. Alec takes him in more fully, can’t help smiling wider and wider as he does. Magnus is beautiful, he always is, and his makeup makes him look sharper, stronger, more powerful, almost indestructible. Without it, he’s just as gorgeous, just as breathtaking, but in a different way, in a more vulnerable way, in a way not everyone has the chance to see. In a way that makes each passing moment feel like a gift, and then Magnus blinks his glamour away, and Alec finally understands what it means for someone’s heart to skip a beat.

“So fucking beautiful.”

The words are barely said before Magnus presses forward, lips against Alec’s, intense and passionate, and Alec gets lost in it. In the warmth and wetness of their kisses, in the goose bumps spreading across his skin, in the soft noises Magnus makes when Alec touches him. And maybe he is naïve, but Alec is truly starting to believe that if true love, perfect love, does exist, he’s found it.

And it’s not going away.


End file.
